Kill This Feeling
by Initial D 0326
Summary: Minseok. Ia merupakan seorang namja yang bertekad dan berusaha untuk melenyapkan perasaan yang tak normal. Menurutnya. Apakah ia berhasil melenyapkannya? - This is ONE SHOT story - XIUCHEN and little bit SUCHEN maybe..


**[ONE SHOT]**

Title : Kill This Feeling

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Kim Minseok  
- Kim Jongdae  
- Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho  
- Xi Luhan  
- and others

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship, a little bit Romance, Angst

**Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..**

**Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+C - CTRL+V ..**

**Don't be plagiarism..**

**Note : Death chara**

- HAPPY READING -

- Seoul

Hari demi hari selalu ia lalui dalam sepi. Udara dingin pagi hari sudah akrab menyapanya saat ia melangkah ke tempat tujuannya. Sekolah. Tempat di mana ia menimba ilmu pengetahuan dan mengeksplorasi lebih dalam segala sesuatu yang ia ingin ketahui. Tempat di mana ia berharap dapat menjadi batu loncatan untuk cita-citanya kelak.

Rutinitas yang ia lakukan tidak aneh mungkin. Berangkat ke sekolah. Mendengarkan penjelasan staf pengajar ; menulis atau mencatat materi yang ia anggap penting; menjelajah seluruh koridor untuk mencari bahan penelitian dan pengerjaan tugas; menikmati makan siang khas sekolah; berolahraga pada jadwal yang ditentukan dan mengikuti kegiatan tambahan yang ia anggap suka kemudian kembali ke rumah dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang akan ia selesaikan dalam sisa malam yang ia punya. Mungkin baginya itu normal. Namun terkadang ia merutuk dalam hati perasaan yang membuatnya tak normal. Terkadang ia menyesalinya. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang pertama kali ia datangi tiga tahun lalu hingga kini perasaannya tak berubah. Sama. Tak ada satupun yang berbeda. Stagnan. Bahkan cenderung dinamis. Terkadang ia membenci perasaan yang datang semenjak tiga tahun lalu itu. Perasaan yang ia dapat melalui pandangan pertamanya pada sebuah sosok yang bahkan tak ia kenal kala itu. Namun lambat laun, ia mengetahui siapa sosok yang berhasil merampas perhatiannya selama ini. Walaupun ia namja. Sungguh. Kenormalannya kini menghilang. Perasaannya sungguh tak normal. Mungkin rutinitas dan aktivitas hariannya merupakan suatu hal yang normal baginya. Namun tidak untuk perasaannya. Semenjak saat itulah ia berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak normal.

Di tahun kedua ia berharap agar dapat bertemu dengan sosok pencuri hatinya. Namun nihil. Dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya. Di tahun ketigapun nihil. Namun di satu sisi lain. Ia berhasil dipertemukan bersama walau tak ada komunikasi secara personal. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Sebegitu dekatnyapun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat sosok itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Di tahun akhir masa penggalian ilmunya di sekolah selama tiga tahun itu, ia mulai memasuki masa di mana ia harus semakin intensif mengeksplor ilmu yang selama ini ia dapat. Namun sungguh. Perhatiannya terbagi menjadi dua cabang. Antara pelajaran dan perasaan. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Tiga tahun hampir berlalu namun perasaan aneh yang muncul itu tak pernah lekang dari lubuk hatinya. Ia tak dapat fokus. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya hingga kini. Ia angkat tangan; menyerah dalam hal perasaan yang selama ini ia kubur dalam diam. Organ pemikirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memendamnya seorang diri. Ia memutuskan untuk berbagi.  
"S-Suho-ya.." Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya malu; sementara namja yang berperan sebagai lawan bicaranya tersenyum penuh arti padanya; bak malaikat.  
"Ne Minseok-ah?" Tanyanya terus tersenyum hangat. Ia membalik lembaran buku yang ia baca perlahan dengan obsidian miliknya yang terus terfokus pada sosok di hadapannya. Ia tertawa pelan. "Aigoo.. Minseok.. Ada apa dengan mu hmm?" Ia kembali bertanya lembut ketika mendapati wajah lawan bicaranya yang mulai memerah samar. Sungguh. Ia merasa malu kali ini. Sangat. Minseok mengangkat wajahnya; menatap sosok namja berparas malaikat itu ragu. "Wae?" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tampak gugup.  
"Haaah.." Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Minseok tengah menguatkan hatinya saat ini. "Suho-ya.." Kedua obsidian miliknya menatap dalam sepasang obsidian milik lawannya penuh kesungguhan. "Suho-ya.." Ulangnya. "Aku tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan ini dari mu.." Suho terdiam seraya menatapnya serius dengan pendengarannya yang telah ia persiapkan dengan total.

Tepat satu minggu pasca keterbukaan Minseok padanya, Suho kadang tertawa pelan jika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Minseok ketika ia menceritakan salah satu masalahnya. Masalah perasaan. Sebuah romansa klasik yang Minseok alami membuatnya tampak berseri hampir setiap waktu ketika ia mengingatnya. Pagi yang cerah membuatnya tersenyum ceria dan terkesan ramah. Sedangkan ingatannya tentang cerita Minseok membuatnya merasa lebih muda beberapa tahun walau entah mengapa. Ia terkekeh pelan dalam langkahnya.  
"Hey Suho-ya.." Ah suara itu. Ia sangat mengenalnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Namja. Salah satu sahabat baiknya.  
"Pagi Jongdae-ya.." Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Tersenyum bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Namun kemudian ia terkikik pelan. Sial. Ia kembali teringat apa yang diceritakan Minseok padanya tempo hari. Perasaan yang selama ini Minseok pendam adalah perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja membuat perutnya seakan dikelilingi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang tak ingin berhenti berdansa di sana. Perasaan aneh yang timbul akibat seseorang. Yaitu Jongdae. Semua berawal ketika pandangan pertama Minseok yang terpaku pada kharisma dan aura aneh yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Jongdae. Aneh mungkin. Namun entah mengapa aura itu mencuri hati Minseok dan membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Memendam rasa kagum yang terlewat sangat aneh namun menyenangkan dalam lubuk hatinya. Namun sekali lagi ia sial. Minseok terkadang merutuk perasaan aneh yang tidak normal itu. Ia menyesal. Minseok menyesal; Suho pun ikut menyesal. Namun ia tak ingin berdiam diri dalam situasi yang kini terlihat sangat membebani sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Ia ingin membantu walau hanya sedikit tindakan yang ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum dalam kemelut pemikirannya.  
"Suho-ya.." Jongdae menatapnya aneh dalam bingung ketika mendapati Suho yang tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius pasca terdiam dengan durasi yang terbilang lama. Ia mengguncang bahu lebar Suho pelan. "Kim Joonmyeon?" Suho terus tersenyum.  
"Kajja bantu aku dan kau akan ku perkenalkan pada seseorang.."

Dering bel pertanda pelajaran hari itupun telah usai melantun sejak beberapa menit lalu. Lorong-lorong dalam gedung sekolah yang mulai berumur di sanapun hampir melengang. Hampir kosong. Sebagian besar para siswa di sana telah memulai langkah mereka menuju tempat yang mereka hendaki. Entah tempat yang berada di areal sekolah maupun di luar areal sekolah. Sama halnya dengan dua orang namja yang kini tengah menorehkan langkah kaki mereka ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi salah satu tujuan mereka. Perpustakaan. Namja berparas malaikat di sana mengembangkan senyumnya dalam melangkah. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan bergaya klasik di sana perlahan; bermaksud untuk tidak mengusik para pengunjung lain. Ia menghirup atmosfer ruangan dengan kesan tenang itu penuh makna. Tenang dan sunyi. Hatinya bersorak. Ia suka ketenangan. Begitu juga dengan namja yang mengekorinya sejak tadi. Jongdae. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika melirik sekilas ke tiap sudut ruang perpustakaan yang nyaman itu.  
"Kajja.." Suho membuyarkan sebuah pemikiran Jongdae tentang lokasi tempat mereka kini berpijak. "Ia sudah menunggu.." Ucap Suho seraya melukiskan langkah-langkah miliknya menuju tempat seseorang yang ia maksud.  
"Baiklah.." Jongdae terus mengekor hingga langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah sudut perpustakaan.  
"Hey.. Lama menunggu?" Tanpa membuang waktu Suho segera mengambil posisi nyaman duduk berseberangan dengan seseorang yang menunggunya. Sosok di hadapan Suho tersenyum.  
"Tidak terlalu.." Kedua buah obsidian miliknya melirik ke arah sosok yang masih berdiri di hadapannya ragu. "A-Ah.. Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Duduklah.." Sosok di hadapannya mengangguk dalam diam seraya tersenyum tipis.  
"Terima kasih.." Ucapnya. Jujur. Tanpa sadar itulah sebuah kalimat pertama yang pernah ia dengar dari celah bibir seseorang yang ia kagumi selama ini. Ia mengangguk dalam diam. Ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang tampak merona samar. Walau entah apa sebabnya. Namun kali ini ia merutuk dalam hati. Secara tiba-tiba tanpa kehendak dirinya, organ pemompa darah dalam rongga dada miliknya kini tengah berdetak cepat hampir tak terkendali. Sungguh. Ia merasa ingin berteriak kali ini. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup hingga membuat Suho terkekeh.  
"Ah iya.. Jongdae-ya.. Perkenalkan.. Ini sahabat ku Kim Minseok.." Merasa namanya disebut, namja kelahiran bulan Maret itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan seraya tersenyum. Walau lemah.  
"Hey Minseok.. Aku.. Kim Jongdae.." Namja bertulang rahang tegas itu tersenyum ramah kali ini. Ia membentuk senyumnya yang terlihat tulus. Senyum lebar yang kini membuat Minseok ingin menatapnya selalu tanpa bosan. Senyum khas miliknya sungguh membuat hati Minseok tersenyum senang di sana. Namun sayang, namja berpipi gempal itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menundukkan wajahnya; berusaha menyembunyikan rona malu di daerah sekitar wajahnya. Ia malu. "Hmm.. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Minseok.." Namja berbibir unik itu terus tersenyum seraya meraih peralatan tulisnya yang ia simpan dalam tas ranselnya. Minseok mengangkat wajahnya cepat setelah mendengar apa yang terlontar dari seseorang yang baru di kenalnya itu; secara formal.  
"A-aku juga.. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Jongdae-ssi.." Untuk menyelesaikan satu kalimat saja ia tampak gugup. Minseok merutuk dalam hati karena kegugupannya itu; sementara Jongdae berdecap pelan seraya menatap Minseok tepat di obsidian indahnya.  
"Yaa.. Jangan terlalu formal pada ku Minseok.. Cukup Jongdae.. Dan marilah berteman.." Ia kembali tersenyum hingga membuat detakan organ pemompa darah milik namja berpipi gempal itu semakin cepat. Ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.  
"Baiklah.." Ia kembali terfokus pada apa yang sebelumnya menjadi objek penelitian tugasnya.  
"Suho-ya.. Jadi apa yang harus aku bantu eoh?" Jongdae dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari dalam saku tasnya kemudian memutar pena itu cepat. Sekedar penghilang rasa bosan mungkin. Ia mengusap bibir bawahnya pelan. "Jadi?" Tunggu. Minseok melihatnya. Minseok melihat bagaimana sosok yang baru dikenalnya ia memutar pena dengan santai dan bagaimana sosok itu mengusap bibir bawahnya tanpa beban. Sungguh mengagumkan. Ia kembali tersenyum.  
"Ya.. Jadi kau Kim Jongdae.. Akan membantu ku.. Atau mungkin kami.. Aku dan Minseok untuk membuat sebuah penelitian tentang keterkaitan interaksi manusia dengan lingkungannya.." Suho menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan serius. Sementara namja yang berperan sebagai lawan bicaranya menatapnya aneh dan terkesan bingung.  
"Uhuh.." Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tetap bingung. "Lalu?" Jari telunjuk miliknya tanpa henti mengusap permukaan bibir bawahnya pelan.  
"Ya.. Kau akan membantu kami.." Suho berusaha memperjelas kalimatnya; sementara Jongdae tersenyum simpul dalam aktivitasnya.  
"Huh? Tapi.. Kita berbeda bidang Suho-ya.. Maaf aku bukan menolak.. Namun aku hanya berusaha mengingatkan pada mu tentang sesuatu.. Aku.. Bidang ku adalah sains dan kau sosial.. Jadi-"  
"Bergabunglah dengan kami Jongdae.." Minseok memotong kalimat Jongdae yang sepertinya belum terselesaikan. Namja bertulang rahang tegas itu mengangguk dalam diam.  
"Uhuh.. Itulah yang ingin ku dengar.." Ia tersenyum menyenangkan ke arah Minseok yang sepertinya telah mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin ia dengar. "Baiklah.. Karena aku teman kalian dan telah bergabung dengan kelompok ini.. Ayo kita buat sebuah penelitian yang menarik dan menyenangkan.. Dan jangan lupa untuk membuatnya dengan hasil mengagumkan.." Jongdae terkekeh sebelum membuka sebuah buku kosong yang akan menjadi lintasan penorehan pena miliknya. Ia hendak mencatat.  
"Tunggu.." Suho kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksud mu?" Ia memijat pelipisnya tampak frustasi. "Jadi bisakah kau memeberi penjelasan yang lebih jelas pada kami.." Jongdae melirik ke arah Minseok. "Err.. Atau aku?"  
"Uhuh.." Jongdae tersenyum simpul. "Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya.." Singkat, padat dan membingungkan bagi Suho. Namun ia mengerti di balik kalimat itu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir untuk memulai pengerjaaan penelitian mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis. Walaupun dalam hati ia tersenyum senang karena pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendekatkan kedua sahabat baiknya dalam suatu pertemanan yang ia harap dapat menjadi suatu ikatan persahabatan nantinya. Ya. Ia berharap.

Tepat hampir dua minggu mereka saling bahu-membahu dalam pengerjaan penelitian yang ternyata merupakan salah satu syarat kelulusan bagi mereka. Namun dalam waktu itu pula Minseok tetap sulit mengendalikan detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat tiap berada di dekat Jongdae. Ia benci perasaan itu. Sungguh. Setelah pendeklarasian ikatan pertemanan mereka. Minseok berbiat untuk menghilangkan persaannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dan pendam. Namun naas. Sulit. Sungguh sulit baginya untuk menghilangkan persaan aneh dan tak normal itu. Ia menyesal. Ia berpikir jika tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang yang kini menjabat sebagai temannya. Atau mungkin sahabatnya. Ia membenci perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin menghindar dan bahkan ingin melenyapkan perasaan itu. Namun bagaimana caranya? Ia tak tahu.  
"Minseok.." Sebuah tepukan yang akrab baginya membawanya kembali menapaki dunia tempatnya kini hidup dan bernapas. Ia tersenyum.  
"Jongdae.." Manik obsidian miliknya menatap teduh seseorang yang kini bahkan menjadi sosok yang dekat dengannya. Ia menepuk bangku taman sekolah yang kosong tapat di sebelahnya; mengisyaratkan agar sosok itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Minseok tersenyum miris. Sejauh Minseok mengenal Jongdae, detakan jantungnya tetap tak menentu bila berada di dekatnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.  
"Hey.. Ada apa eoh? Wae?" Jongdae menatap gesture Minseok yang terlihat tak baik kali ini. Terbesit di benaknya jika Minseok kini tengah mengalami masa kekecewaan. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan sesuatu seperti itu. Namun Jongdae tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. "Hey.. Minseok-ah.. Apa ada hmm? Kau tampak kecewa.." Ia berusaha jujur kali ini. Minseok menatapnya cepat seakan terkejut. "Apa dugaan ku benar?" Minseok menggeleng lemah. Bohong. Minseok berbohong. Jika memang benar ia kecewa, ya ia kecewa. Kecewa dengan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Perasaan yang tak kunjung hilang. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Sungguh. Yang Minseok inginkan kini berbeda jauh dengan apa yang diinginkannya dulu. Ya. Mungkin dulu Minseok berharap jika ia ingin mendapatkan Jongdae dan memposisikannya sebagai kekasihnya. Namun sekarang. Ia sadar. Jongdae hanya sekedar teman dan sahabat yang baik baginya. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Oleh karena itu ia berniat untuk melenyapkan perasaannya. Ia tak bisa begini. Dan ia tak ingin. Ia harus berubah untuk keutuhan ikatan persahabatannya. Harus. Dan mulai detik ini ia bertekad dengan bulat. "Haaah.." Jongdae menghela napasnya pelan. "Ya sudahlah jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya pada ku.." Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Baiklah.. Lupakan pertanyaan ku sebelumnya.. Dan tolong jawab pertanyaan baru ku.." Minseok mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ia menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan antusias. Walau sebenarnya itu hanya kamuflase darinya untuk menyembunyikan raut kecewanya. Jongdae tersenyum seraya menerawang ke arah langit luas tanpa awan kala itu. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak mata miliknya. "Minseok.." Mulainya.  
"Hmm?" Singkat. Minseok nenanggapinya singkat.  
"Setelah lulus.. Kau ingin ke mana?" Setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, untuk pertama kalinya Minseok mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar pribadi namun umum baginya. Minseok tersenyum.  
"Hmm.. Aku.. Berniat ke Beijing.." Sontak membuat Jongdae menolehkan wajahnya cepat.  
"A-apa? Haruskah?" Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Y-ya.. Maksud ku.. Apakah kau harus pergi jauh begitu?" Sungguh. Nada yang terlontar dari celah bibir seorang Kim Jongdae terdengar sangat khawatir dan tak percaya. Dengan santai dan tanpa beban, Minseok mengangguk.  
"Sepertinya.. Itulah yang terbaik.." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Jongdae. "Apakah.. Itu.. Salah?" Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.  
"K-ku rasa tidak.." Ia menundukkan wajahnya; berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kecewa dari wajah tampan miliknya. Jujur. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Minseok dari sisinya. Walau ia hanya menganggap Minseok sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Tak lama keadan di antara mereka terasa hening. Sunyi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara sebelum Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi.. Jika itu keinginan mu.. Kejarlah Minseok.. Aku akan mendukung mu.." Ia tersenyum bak malaikat ke arah Minseok yang kini tengah menatapnya takjub.  
"Jadi.. Benarkah?" Ia memastikan.  
"Tentu.." Dengan ringannya, Jongdae melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke bahu milik Minseok yang kini menjadi sahabat seperjuangannya.  
"Dan.. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Kini tibalah giliran Minseok yang melontarkan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia ungkapkan. Ia mempersiapkan pendengarannya dengan ekstra seksama.  
"Aku.. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dan meneruskan cita-cita ku.." Minseok tersenyum senang.  
"Apa itu?" Jongdae tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyum yang terbilang misterius dan terkesan penuh kesungguhan.

Tanpa terasa hari di mana sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pelepasan para siswapun tiba. Semua siswa tingkat akhir yang terbukti lulus dengan predikat baikpun kini tengah berhamburan entah ke mana. Sebagian besar dari mereka ada yang mencoba mencari sanak keluarga, kekasih mereka bahkan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Suasana haru dan gembira terpancar jelas dari raut wajah para siswa. Tak terkecuali tiga orang individu bermarga Kim yang telah terikat dengan ikatan persahabatan. Di mana mayoritas para siswa tengah berkelana ke sana ke mari, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyendiri meninggalkan kerumunan individu yang telah mereka lihat selama tiga tahun itu dengan bosan. Mereka lebih memilih berbaring di sebuah taman belakang sekolah dengan ilalang yang mulai meninggi dengan spasi yang berdekatan. Minseok berada di antara keduanya sahabatnya kini. Mereka saling memejamkan mata seiring dengan hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajah tampan nan rupawan milik mereka lembut.  
"Jadi.." Suho mengawali. "Apa rencana kalian setelah ini?" Ia tersenyum menatap langit sore yang mulai berubah jingga. "Hmm?" Ia terdengar menuntut kali ini.  
"Aku.." Mulai Jongdae. "Seperti apa yang aku cita-citakan.. Beasiswa kedokteran Seoul University telah mengikat ku.." Ia terkekeh di akhir katanya sebelum memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Suho yang tersenyum tiap mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari celah bibir miliknya. "Bagaimana dengan mu Joonmyeon?" Suho tersenyum tipis.  
"Seperti yang diinginkan orangtua ku.. Harvard menerima ku.." Ia tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana dengan mu Minseok?" Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah di mana sahabat masa kecilnya itu berada. Minseok terus memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum.  
"Aku.." Itulah satu kata pertama yang ia lontarkan. "Untuk pertama.. Aku mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua.." Ia tersenyum tenang seraya membuka kelopak mata indah pembungkus obsidian miliknya perlahan. "Aku.." Ia kini tersenyum simpul. "Cita-cita ku sama seperti Jongdae.. Tercapai.. Beasiswa ku diterima pihak Universitas Beijing.. Jadi.. Malam ini aku akan langsung ke China.."  
"Apa?!"

Jam analog yang melingkar dengan tenang di pergelangan tangan seorang namja di sanapun telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat waktu setempat. Beberapa waktu lagipun ia akan langsung memasuki pesawat dan terbang menuju tempat di mana ia akan memulai kehidupan baru. Berniat memulai semuanya dari awal. Termasuk memulai kembali perasaannya. Berniat melenyapkan perasaan yang tak normal itu kemudian berusaha menggantinya dengan yang baru dan normal. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Melirik ke arah tiket dan paspor yang ia genggam kemudian mulai melukiskan langkahnya menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke tempat lingkungan sosial barunya.

- Beijing, China

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu lama menuju negara 'Tirai Bambu' di sanapun pada akhirnya namja bermarga Kim itu tersenyum lirih seraya melangkahkan kaki-kaki miliknya menuju ke arah seseorang yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah di mana ia berada. Namja bersurai platina telah menunggunya. Sebuah senyum hangat terulas di bibir tipis miliknya.  
"Minseok-ah.." Namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja beraroma maskulin di sana merengkuh tubuh lelahnya dalam sebuah dekapan. "Bagaimana perjalanan mu? Apakah kau menikmatinya? Dan ah iya.. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada mu.." Namja tampan itu menatap wajah lelah Mikseok hangat.  
"Apa itu Lu?" Tanyanya datar dan terkesan tak minat. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. "Ayolah Luhan.. Apa itu?" Ia sedikit tak sabar kali ini.  
"Selamat datang di Beijing Kim Minseok!" Namja berdarah Chinese itu berseru semangat hingga membuat wajah lelah Minseok sedikit mengulas senyum di sudut bibirnya. Minseok terkekeh pelan.  
"Yaa.. Pabbo.. Aku sedang lelah Lu.. Tolong jangan ajak aku bercanda.." Sebuah tinjuan pelan di lengan kanan Luhan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Wajah tampan namja bermarga Xi itu tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Pura-pura.  
"Yaa.. Kim Minseok.. Sejak kapan kau tak suka lagi bercanda dengan ku eoh?" Ia bertanya dengan suara menyedihkan. Minseok memutar bola matanya jengah.  
"Xi Luhan.. Ayolah.. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini.. Mengertilah aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk tertawa.." Minseok tersenyum simpul kali ini. "Ayo pergi dan tidur.." Tanpa menunggu kalimat lain dari Luhan, Minseok segera membuat langkahnya menuju tempat di mana Luhan memarkin kendaraannya dengan aman.  
"M-Minseok.. T-tunggu!" Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa berbalik ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri di sana. Minseok membelakanginya.  
"Wae Lu?" Tanyanya.  
"Tidakkah kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Sejak kemarin Eomma mu memberi tahu ku jika kau belim sempat memakan apa-apa setelah kau pergi dengan kedua sahabat mu.  
"A-ah.. Itu.." Ia berucap lirih. Memori tentang waktu di mana mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama mulai memenuhi relung pikirannya. Seketika ia mengingat sejumlah nama yang ia kasihi. Suho dan Jongdae. Ah sial. Ia mengingat nama itu lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu mulai datang lagi. Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat. Ia benci itu. Pikirannya terasa kalut. Ia memejamkan matanya dalam diam; berusaha menenangkan jantungnya dan mulai memperlancar pernapasannya yang sempat tercekat. Jongdae. Ia mengingat nama itu. Lagi. Sungguh. Ia berharap perasaan itu lenyap tanpa sisa di hatinya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang normal dan menjalani persahabatan yang tak kalah normal pula. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan sekedar menenangkan pemikirannya.  
"Minseok?" Ah itu Luhan.  
"Ya?" Minseok telah membuka kedua obsidiannya penuh. "Ada apa Lu?" Ia tersenyum hangat kali ini. Efek pengendalian diri mungkin. Luhan menatapnya aneh dan sedikit bingung. Namun ia tak mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.  
"Jadi.. Apa yang kau inginkan? Makan terlebih dulu atau.. Langsung ke apartment ku?" Tanyanya sedikit canggung. Ia tersadar jika Minseok lelah dan tak ingin banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Bahkan untuk makan sekalipun.  
"Jika kau ingin makan.. Mari ku temani.." Sungguh. Obsidian milik namja bermarga Xi itu membulat sempurna. Menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.  
"Jadi.. Kau ingin apa?" Astaga. Luhan kembali bertanya. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
"Bagaimana jika aku menuruti apa yang kau inginkan?" Minseok tersenyum tipis; sementara Luhan mengangguk dalam kebingungannya. Bingun karena perubahan sikap Minseok yang terbilang cepat.  
"Baiklah.."

Dan di sinilah ia. Terduduk dengan kedua buah obsidian yang menatap lalu lintas kota Beijing dengan malas. Entah mengapa raganya terasa sangat lelah dan tak bertenaga. Apakah ini efek karena ia tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali? Tapi tidak sepertinya. Ia bahkan pernah tak menyentuh makanan hampir tiga hari dan ia lihatlah. Ia masih bernapas. Untuk sekilas ia memalingkan pandangannya menatap ke arah di mana Luhan sang pengemudi, tengah melaksanakan keahliannya di tengah jalan kota Beijing. Ia mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan santai ke arah di mana ia tinggal. Minseok tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati wajah tampan dengan pantulan cahaya matahari yang tenang itu menghiasi paras rupawan Luhan yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh. Dan entah mengapa sekelebat memori menyenangkan itu mulai memasuki organ pemikirnya. Memori menyenangkan ketika ia, Suho dan Jongdae tengah melaksanakan penelitian. Wajah penuh konsentrasi Luhan mengingatkannya pada sosok Jongdae yang selalu serius, penuh konsentrasi dan total dalam melakukan segala sesuatunya; seperti tugas penelitian mereka misalnya. Minseok merubah senyumnya. Lirih. Ia berpikir entah mengapa sosok yang kini berada tepat di sebelahnya adalah sosok yang akan membantunya menghilangkan seluruh perasaannya. Pemikiran yang aneh mungkin. Namun Minseok berharap itulah yang terjadi.

"Jadi.." Namja bermarga Xi itu menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika kaki jenjang miliknya mulai menapaki lantai dingin apartment sederhana yang ia huni. Ia tersenyum ke arah Minseok yang berada di belakangnya dengan beberapa barang bawaan keperluan miliknya. "Selamat datang Minseok.. This is my simple apartment.. Hope you like live together with me.." Ia berseru dengan kesan gembira seraya mengambil alih sebagian barang bawaan Minseok. Namja bermarga Kim itu hanya mengangguk seraya membiarkan kedua obsidian miliknya berkeliling mengamati keadaan di tiap sudut apartment Luhan. Cukup rapi dan nyaman untuk ukuran namja pikirnya. Tanpa ragu Minseok segera membuat langkah miliknya menuju sofa; sebuah benda yang kini tampak mengundang Minseok untuk mengistirahatkan raga letihnya di sana.  
"Haah.." Minseok mendudukkan raga lelahnya kasar. Sungguh. Sofa bergaya manimalis itu berhasil membuatnya nyaman hingga tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya erat. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya mungkin. Ia berusaha rileks hingga suatu suara yang ia kenal menyadarkannya kembali dari dunia nyamannya.  
"Minseok.. Ku rasa lebih baik jika kau beristirahat di kamar mu.. Dan setelahnya kita akan keluar mencari kudapan.." Itu Luhan. Ia tersenyum seraya mendudukkan raganya yang terbilang sempurna tepat di sebelah Minseok. "Bagaimana?" Namja berpipi gempal itu hanya mengangguk dengan kesan patuh.  
"Baiklah.." Ia kini bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berusaha menyeret langkahnya ke salah satu kamar yang berada di apartment itu.

Gelap malam tak terasa telah menyelimuti kota di mana namja bermarga Xi itu lahir. Ya. Tepat pukul delapan malam kedua namja berbeda kewarganegaraan di sana telah selesai dengan kudapan yang akhirnya dapat sedikit memulihkan kembali keadaan Minseok yang terkesan lemas. Hot pot tidak salah bukan? Mereka mulai melangkah berdampingan di antara ratusan individu yang memadati trotoar Ibukota yang sepertinya tak pernah sepi itu. Mengamati perjalanan langkah mereka dengan tenang dan terkesan menikmati hingga tanpa sadar kedua namja tampan itu telah sampai pada persimpangan lampu merah terakhir sebelum mencapai lokasi apartment tempat mereka akan tinggal bersama. Dalam menorehkan langkahnya Minseok dapat melihat dengan jelas jika lampu pengatur jalan itu masih berwarna merah menyala. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Begitupun dengan Luhan; ia terus mempercepat langkahnya hingga tanpa sadar lampu pengatur jalan itu berubah hijau terang.  
"Luhan!" Itu pekikan Minseok. Terdengar panik kala itu. Namun sayang Luhan terus melangkah dengan earphone yang menutupi kedua indera pendengarannya.

BRUGH

Sebuah raga itupun pada akhirnya terlempar beberapa meter setelah dihantam oleh sebuah truk yang tengah melaju. Lelehan cairan crimson miliknya perlahan mulai merembes melalui goresan luka yang tercipta pada permukaan kulit pembungkus raganya. Namun sayang cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan kuantitas yang lebih banyak perlahan mulai membanjiri arel kepalanya. Napasnya tercekat. Detak organ pemompa darahnya perlahan melambat hingga akhirnya nyawanya melayang tepat di tempat kejadian dengan sebuah harapannya yang tercapai. Seluruh perasaan miliknyapun lenyap. Walaupun lenyap bersama dengan nyawanya sekalipun. Hari pertama penginjakakkan kakinya di Beijing tanpa ia ketahui merupakan hari akhirnya berada di dunia. Perjalanan namja bermarga Kim itu akhirnya usai; dengan sebuah harapan yang memuaskan tekadnya; pengharapannya yang akhirnya terlaksana walaupun menyakitkan. Ia pergi untuk selamanya.

.

**Epilog**

**- **Seoul

"S-Suho-ya.." Suara itu terdengar parau hampir bergetar. Suaranya yang terbilang indah kini berubah sedemikian rupa. Ia lelah menangis. Ia lelah terpuruk. Setelah tepat dua hari Suho memberitahukannya tentang kabar buruk salah satu sahabat miliknya, ia terus menangis tanpa henti. Harapannya seakan pupus ketika mendengar berita apa yang tersampaikan padanya. Ia mulai menguatkan hatinya. "J-Jadi bagai-mana keadaan namja bernama Luhan itu?" Ia bertanya dengan mata yang menyiratkan perasaan sedih mendalam. Suho tersenyum lirih dalam pergerakannya merangkul Jongdae. Berusaha menenangkan. Ia mulai berbisik lembut.  
"Sayang sekali.. Luhan kehabisan darah ketika menempuh perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam pedih. "Kedua sepupu ku pergi.." Ia berbisik kali ini. Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Seakan meminta penjelasan. "Y-ya.." Suho memaksakan senyumnya. "Luhan ternyata adalah sepupu jauh ku.." Suaranya berubah. Bergetar. "Tak jauh dengan Minseok.. Ia juga ternyata sepupu ku.. Walau jauh.." Keadaan di antara mereka mulai berubah hening. Larut dalam kesedihan.  
"Suho-ya.." Pada akhirnya Jongdae memecah keheningan yang ada. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.  
"Ne?" Responnya singkat. Ia siap mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang akan terlontar nantinya. Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya. "Wae Jongdae-ya?" Ia bertanya lembut seraya menampilkan senyum malaikat miliknya. Walaupun masih diselimuti aura duka. Ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.  
"Maaf Suho-ya.." Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat miliknya yang masih menggantung. "Maaf jika.. Selama ini aku memendam perasaan pada seseorang.." Suho menatapnya seakan tek percaya.  
"Apa maksud mu?" Tanyanya terdengar bingung. Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Sekedar menenagkan hatinya mungkin.  
"A-aku.." Ia tampak ragu. "Aku.. Mencintai Minseok.." Dan setelahnya Jongdae mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sementara Suho membulatkan kedua obsidiannya sempurna. "A-aku tahu aku sangat-sangat terlambat ta-tapi-"  
"Tidak.." Suho memotongnya cepat. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kali ini. "Kau tahu? Mungkin pengakuan mu sudah terlambat.. Ia telah pergi Jongdae.. Namun kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Jongdae menatapnya penuh harap.  
"Apa itu?"  
"Minseok juga mencintai mu.." Seketika kedua obsidian milik namja bersuara emas itu membulat karena kalimat yang ia harapkan itupun terlontar. Namun setelahnya Jongdae tersenyum hangat walau perih.  
"Haha.." Ia tertawa hambar. "Terima kasih Suho-ya.. Aku tahu aku sangat-sangat terlambat.. Tapi itulah kalimat yang sangat ingin ku dengar.." Ia merengkuh Suho dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mu Joonmyeon.. Jika kau tak memperkenalkan ku dengannya ku rasa.. Aku tak akan seperti ini.. Sungguh.. Aku mencintainya Joonmyeon.." Suho tersenyum bak malaikat kali ini. Ia bahagia jika ternyata perasaan Minseok selama ini terbalas. Walau kini ia telah tiada. Suho mengusap punggung lebar Jongdae dengan kesan hangat.  
"Jongdae-ya.. Ingatlah.. Setidaknya.. Perasaan kalian saling berbalas.. Dan mungkin.. Jika ini yang terjadi.. Minseok bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mu.. Ia telah tiada.." Suho tersenyum lirih. "Carilah seseorang yang lebih baik Kim Jongdae.. Mulailah perasaan baru tanpa Minseok.." Jongdae mengangguk lemah membenarkan. Dan sadarlah Kim Jongdae. Sadarlah jika perasaan Minseok sekarang ini telah lenyap bersamaan dengan raga dan nyawanya. Ya. Mungkin lenyap dari dunia fana ini. Namun mungkin tak akan lenyap dalam hati mereka.

FIN

* * *

**Annyeong.. finally saya kembali lagi dengan membawa seonggok cerita yang sejujurnya sangat mengganjal pemikiran saya seiring dengan banyak berlangsungnya musim Ujian dan masa percobaan menjelang Ujian Akhir.. So I'm so sorry if this story had a flat plot.. **

**Mianhamnida.. /bow/ /bow/ /bow/**

**Hope you like it.. ^^**

**Mind to**

**- Read**

**- Review**

**- Favorite or whatever**

**MONGGO~**


End file.
